Amor Secreto: La historia jamás contada de Cato y Clove
by TributeGirl27
Summary: ¿Sabías que entre Cato y Clove hubo algo más que simple compañerismo y alianza en los juegos?
1. Prólogo

**Hola Tributoooos! Hace unos días vi algo sobre Cato y Clove (amorosamente hablando) en FB y se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre ellos de lo que ocurrió durante los juegos. ¡Ojalá que les guste! Este capítulo es solo una prueba, si veo que no tiene éxito tal vez no siga.**

* * *

**Amor Secreto: La historia jamás contada de Cato y Clove**

**Prólogo**

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Todo el Distrito 2 reunido para otra cosecha. En otros distritos los chicos como yo estarían nerviosos pero yo no; he entrenado desde mi infancia para este momento. Este año me toca presentarme voluntario para ir a los juegos.

TENGO que ganar estos juegos para regresar a casa, y no lo digo por mis padres o por mis hermanos, sino por mi amada y hermosa Clove. Ella no lo sabe pero estoy enamorado de ella. Por más descorazonado que me vea, tengo sentimientos por ella; aunque no lo demuestre.

En este momento llega nuestro "embajador", Alex Starlight para anunciar a los tributos de este año.

-Buenos días habitantes del distrito 2, antes de escoger a nuestros tributos, veremos un video traído desde el Capitolio.

La pantalla que hay cerca de él se ilumina y empieza el video.

Como no me interesa ver eso me volteo y busco con la mirada a Clove. Cuando por fin la veo noto lo hermosa que se ve con un vestido verde menta y su cabello recogido en una coleta.

Voltea a verme y sonríe. Le devuelvo el gesto y regreso mi mirada hacia la pantalla.

-…así es como salvaguardamos nuestro futuro- así termina el video.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora que todos esperan. Empecemos con las señoritas.

Alex se dirige a la urna y rápidamente saca un papel. Este hombre no se anda con rodeos.

-Veamos…-abre el papel- la seleccionada es… ¡la señorita Clove!

¿Q-Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo pelear con ella!

Clove sale de su fila y escoltada por los agentes de la paz, sube al escenario.

-Vamos con los hombres- anuncia Starlight- el elegido es Andrew Shaklare.

Pff, menos mal que me voy a presentar como voluntario, ese tipo es un debilucho y sería una vergüenza para el distrito.

Salgo de mi fila y grito más calmado de lo que en realidad estoy:

-¡Me presento voluntario como tributo!

-Wow, tenemos un voluntario, ven, sube- me dice Alex.

Subo y veo a Clove. Se ve preocupada. Siguiendo el protocolo aunque nos duele, nos damos la mano.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!

¡Ja! Claro, vaya suerte…

Después nos escoltan al Palacio de Justicia. Antes de que nos separen tengo que decirle que la amo.

-Clove…

-Dime Cato-dice pero está como… ausente. No sé si sea el mejor momento para decírselo...

-Quiero que sepas que no voy a pelear contigo que…-antes de que pueda continuar los agentes de la paz me empujan hacia otro cuarto- ¡que yo te a…-cierran la puerta.

Definitivamente estos serán los peores Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews :3**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**Amor Secreto: La historia jamás contada de Cato y Clove**

**Capítulo 1**

Tal y como he visto cada año, nuestros familiares y amigos entran a despedirnos. Yo me imaginaba este momento despidiéndome de Clove, prometiéndole que regresaría, pero ahora ella también está despidiéndose de su familia, haciéndoles las mismas promesas.

-Bien hijo, hemos entrenado mucho para esto, ¡demuéstrales quién es Cato!- dice mi padre entusiasmado.

-Padre...- ¿le diré lo de Clove? ¿Que no pienso pelear contra ella? Se decepcionaría mucho…

Antes de que decida qué hacer mi madre habla.

-Cuídate mucho hijo...-solloza- haz todo lo posible por ganar-sorbe por la nariz y se seca unas cuantas lágrimas- si hay _alguna_ razón por la cual sientas que no puedes ganar, no te lo reprocharé.

-¡Por favor mujer! ¿Qué razón podría haber?- cuestiona mi padre.

-Creo que Cato sabe de qué hablo- dicho esto sonríe ligeramente. Creo que ya lo sabe.

-Se acabó el tiempo- anuncia el agente de la paz.

Rápidamente abrazo a mis padres y le susurro a mi madre:

-Si no regreso y _ella_ sí, dile que la amo.

Asiente y ambos salen del cuarto dejándome sólo.

* * *

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Alex llegue con Clove para decirme que ya nos vamos al Capitolio. En otras circunstancias me emocionaría pero la situación ya no lo amerita.

Me encantaría decirle a Alex que renuncio, que no quiero ir, y, si fuera necesario, deshacerme de él si no me lo permite. Pero sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo único que me queda es desear que Clove gane o aunque sea que no sea yo quien la mate.

Nos conducen a través de varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a la salida. En un coche nos llevan hasta la estación de tren donde nos aguardan varias personas chismosas del distrito.

* * *

Después de pasar un largo tiempo en mi compartimento pensando y meditando he llegado a la conclusión de que no mostraré mis sentimientos. Eso sólo me hace daño. Y estratégicamente hablando para los juegos, tendré a Clove siempre conmigo, hasta que decida que es momento de irme por miedo a que seamos los dos últimos.

Haré todo lo posible por eliminar a los más fuertes, sean hombres o mujeres, no solo lo digo por proteger a Clove (ya que ella es muy inteligente y hábil) sino porque, aunque me sienta repugnante al decirlo TENGO que hacerlo, es algo así como una idea que nos han inculcado desde pequeños. "Mata a todos y serás respetado y venerado por siempre en tu distrito" "Es tu deber poner en alto el nombre de tu distrito" "Mientras más mates, más patrocinadores ganarás" Y es algo que a la larga, uno se cree.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos alguien toca la puerta.

-Eh… pase- digo todavía algo aturdido.

-Soy yo Cato- esa voz la reconocería donde fuera: Clove.

-Pasa, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Pues…-parece algo nerviosa e incómoda- me quedé con la duda de qué me ibas a decir en el Palacio de Justicia.

Oh no.

-Nada, no te preocupes, no era nada importante.

-No me importa, dímelo.

-¡Ya olvídalo Clove!- no… ¡no lo puede saber! ¡Tengo que ocultar mis sentimientos!

Su cara ahora muestra asombro y miedo. ¿Qué he hecho?

-Perdóname, es solo que… ah, ya no puedo decírtelo- digo resignado con la cabeza gacha.

Clove se sienta en mi cama junto a mí e imita mi pose.

Con otras personas Clove y yo aparentamos ser muy rudos pero cuando estamos juntos y solos, somos sinceros, actuamos tal y como somos.

-Vamos Cato, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, o acaso ¿han sido en vano estos 7 años de amistad?

Amistad…

-¿Sabes qué? Yo si te voy a decir algo- en su voz noto cierta angustia e inseguridad, esta Clove es muy diferente, su mirada irradia algo distinto. Una pequeña gota de esperanza mana de mi interior. Tal vez sienta lo mismo que yo. ¡Bah! Claro que no, ella se merece a alguien mejor que un asesino insensible como yo.

-Dime- digo tragando saliva con dificultad.

De repente noto algo MUY raro en ella. Pequeñas gotas empiezan a formarse en sus lagrimales. Y rápidamente se convierten en un río cruzando sus mejillas.

Antes de que pueda decir algo levanto su cara, cruzamos miradas y la beso.

-Entonces… ¿tú también?- pregunta Clove.

-Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo que siento esto por ti.

Dicho esto la acurruco contra mí. Toda la tarde nos la pasamos hablando de cuando éramos pequeños, desde cuando estábamos enamorados el uno del otro y de que siempre lo intentamos ocultar por temor a lo que sintiera el otro o por arruinar nuestra amistad.

Y de repente cae la noche, y así como estábamos, abrazados, nos dormimos deseando que nuestra realidad fuera otra.

* * *

**Si te gustó por favor difunde la historia :3 Nada te cuesta dejar un review, te lo agradecería mucho. Checa mis demás historias en mi perfil :)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola Tributos lectores! He aquí otro cap. de Cato y Clove. Que lo disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la historia que sale de mi cabecita :3**

* * *

**Amor secreto: La historia jamás contada de Cato y Clove**

Capítulo 2

Cuando despierto noto que Clove sigue dormida. Se ve tan hermosa...pero no puedo ilusionarme. No debo.

-Buenos días Cato- me dice con voz somnolienta. No me di cuenta de que había despertado.

-Buenos días preciosa- Upsss, se me salió, pero creo que no le molestó ya que esboza una gran sonrisa.

-¿Hoy es el desfile de tributos no?- me pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Sí, hoy en la noche- respondo algo temeroso acerca de los trajes que vayamos a usar.

-¿Crees que nuestros estilistas sean los mismos del año pasado?- me pregunta, espero que sí.

-Tal vez, no los cambian muy a menudo- cuando termino de decir esto oigo en el pasillo que Alex grita.

-¡Clove! ¡Clove! ¿Alguien sabe dónde está la señorita Clove?

-Creo que estoy en problemas...bah, qué más da, saldré y que piense lo que quiera- anuncia saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando viene Mackenzie, la estilista del año pasado a arreglarme. Eso significa que a Clove le toca estar con Ralph, es un buen tipo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mackenzie y soy tu estilista- dice con ese extraño acento del Capitolio.

-Me llamo Cato- respondo con tono lúgubre, la verdad no tengo ánimos de nada ya que la sombra de la realidad me ha invadido de nuevo.

-Bueno, como ya has de saber los vestiremos conforme a la actividad desarrollada en su distrito, por lo que irán con un traje dorado que simula el oro que producen. Ya verás, aplastaremos a todos los demás.- sus palabras me hacen sentir un poco mejor pero a la vez algo confundido, otra vez siento esta extraña ira de la nada, necesidad de arrebatar, matar, GANAR. No lo puedo controlar y empieza a asustarme.

Trago saliva con dificultad y asiento.

-Bueno, pasen chicos- ¿chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

Mis preguntas son respondidas al ver a un séquito de chicos y chicas entrar a mi habitación con toda clase de maquillaje, peines, cepillos y demás artículos para arreglarme.

-Serás el más guapo de esta noche- me promete una chica de no más de 16 años.

Esta será una larga tarde...

* * *

Al fin llega la noche y es hora del desfile. Me encuentro con Clove y Ralph junto a nuestro carro tirado por caballos. Se ve hermosa con ese traje dorado. Ralph definitivamente ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Alex se nos une unos minutos después y nos indica que subamos al carro. Ayudo a Clove a subirse y yo me subo después. Cuando volteo a ver a los demás tributos veo a unos con llamas en sus capas. Creo que he oído hablar sobre la chica, que se presentó voluntaria por su hermana o algo así. Se llamaba ¿Kalis? ¿Kati? Bah, da igual. Al parecer me he quedado un rato viéndola ya que Clove me da un codazo indicándome que ya casi salimos.

Al salir a desfilar la noto rara, como molesta. Intento hablarle y preguntarle pero los vítores de la gente opacan mi voz. Voltea un momento y creo que masculla "Ve a hablar con tu chica flamita" y se voltea seria a seguir saludando al público. Por un momento no entiendo su comentario pero recuerdo a esa chica, creo que se ha puesto celosa. Eso me causa sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado me alegra porque, sé que me ama y tiene miedo de perderme (aunque pasará de todos modos en la arena), y por otro lado me entristece ya que no confía ni en ella ni en mí.

Mientras seguimos desfilando noto que la gente empieza a gritar más y más fuerte y veo que el Distrito… ¿12? acapara todas las pantallas. Lucen geniales y eso me molesta. Aunque, ya veremos quienes son los mejores en la Arena.

Pongo atención a lo que gritan y al fin lo entiendo: Katniss. Así que ese era el nombre de la chica. Volteo rápidamente a verlos antes de que el Presidente Snow hable y veo que van agarrados de la mano. Eso hace que la gente enloquezca aún más. Ruedo los ojos y volteo hacia el balcón donde aguarda el Presidente.

* * *

Después de 5 minutos de bienvenida y más vítores, vamos al Centro de Entrenamiento donde están nuestras habitaciones. Sigo pensando en los del 12 mientras bajamos del carro y nuestro equipo de preparación llega. Volteo hacia la izquierda y los veo, Katniss y… el chico enamorado. Veo que hablan con su mentor, sus estilistas y su acompañante. Detienen su animada plática al notar la mirada de odio con la que los veo.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, su mentor es el que se cayó en la cosecha de lo borracho que estaba. Vaya mentor, seguro que con semejante ayuda sus tributos serán de los primeros en morir. Por suerte nuestros mentores son ex-vencedores bien preparados y podrán conseguirnos varios patrocinadores.

* * *

Al llegar a nuestra planta, la número 2, Alex nos muestra nuestras habitaciones y nos indica que vayamos a cambiarnos para la cena.

Cuando salgo veo que Clove está vestida con un pantalón holgado y una blusa color ciruela. Le extiendo la mano pero ella la rechaza y avanza hacia el comedor. Ay, ¿por qué las chicas son tan celosas?

Durante la cena nuestros mentores Stephanie y Harry nos explican la estrategia. La verdad es muy sencilla, consiste en aliarnos con los más fuertes así formando el famoso grupito llamado "los Profesionales" y deshacernos de los más débiles. Después cada quién se irá por su lado. Terminada la explicación nos comentan que mañana serán las entrevistas y que tenemos que hacerlo muy bien ya que los del Distrito 12 han acaparado la atención de muchos patrocinadores importantes. Después de tres rigurosas horas de "cena" y planeación nos dejan retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones. Ahora hablaré con Clove.

-Clove, tengo que hablar contigo…-le digo antes de que entre a su habitación.

-Yo no- responde girando el pomo de su puerta.

-Espera por favor, tan siquiera escúchame- me ignora y se mete a su habitación.

Me apresuro a entrar detrás de ella y antes de que pueda encender la luz la acorralo en una pared y la beso. No es un beso delicado sino uno apasionado.

-¿Ahora sí me escucharás? ¿O te harás del rogar?- pregunto y a continuación la beso de la misma manera en la que lo hice antes.

-Creo que… no tengo más… remedio- responde jadeando.

La dejo encender la luz y nos sentamos en su cama.

-¿Por qué estás tan fría conmigo?- pregunto triste.

-Es que… me molesta que… ah…-balbucea. Sé que no aceptará que está celosa. Su orgullo es más grande.

-¿Qué te molesta? Vamos, dime- digo con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué me preguntas?- dice levantándose a hacer nada en particular.

-Clove, no me gusta que estemos "_peleados_". Con el poco tiempo que…- me detengo porque sé que es una realidad muy hiriente para ambos.

-Lo sé Cato, por eso me pongo tan…_celosa_. Me aterra pensar que no estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo. Por eso me molestó que vieras a Katniss de aquella manera aunque, tal vez exagere.

-Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti Clove- digo y me acerco a ella para besarla dulcemente.

-Gracias… Ca..to- noto que se empieza a quebrar la voz. La abrazo por la cintura y le digo que todo estará bien.

Me despido de ella y me voy a mi habitación. Me cambio por un pijama y me acurruco en la cama, pensando en lo que nos espera en las siguientes semanas.

Cuando por fin logro conciliar el sueño algo me despierta: Clove gritando desesperadamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que, tengo que admitir que me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo. Por fa dejen sus reviews o Snow les dejará una rosa blanca en sus cuartos :3**


End file.
